Comment ça la meme chambre !
by Malicia Black
Summary: Harry et Draco sont préfets en chef…leur appartement doit être réaménager…pour ce faire ils devront partager la même chambre….XD défi lancé par ÉliZzZAbeth


Attention…ceci est une slash…homophobes passez votre chemin…

**résumer : Harry et Draco sont préfets en chef…leur appartement doit être réaménager…pour ce faire ils devront partager la même chambre….XD**

**Harry se tenait devant la porte du bureau du directeur…**

**- Entrez ! s'exclama celui-ci en entendant frapper à sa porte.**

**Bonjour monsieur…vous vouliez me voir ? **

**Oui, oui…entre aller vient t'asseoir…tu veux un biscuit aux flocons d'avoine ?**

**Heu…non-merci…**

**Bon…je t'ai fais venir pour te dire que le dortoir des préfets en chefs sera réaménagé… et pour un temps indéterminé tu devras partager une chambre avec l'autre préfet….**

**Harry faillit s'étouffer avec le biscuit aux flocons d'avoine qu'il n'avait pas pris….**

**QUOI ! Mais je ne veux pas dormir avec Malfoy ! **

**En fait, oui il voulait partager une chambre avec Draco, mais il ne l'aurait jamais avouer…même pas pour tous les galions du monde….**

**Et bien désolé pour toi, mais vous serez obliger de partager la même chambre, maintenant ouste ! …Va découvrir cette nouvelle chambre…répondit Dumbledor avec un petit sourire.**

**Draco pénétra dans la pièce qu'il partagerait avec saint Potter pour un temps « indéterminé » comme lavait dit le vieux fou à Dumbledor, tellement concentré à maudire le directeur, il n'entendit même pas Potter entrer dans la chambre.**

**MERCI MON DIEU ! s'exclama le dit Potter en voyant les deux lits qui prenaient place dans la pièce…l'un recouvert de vert et d'argent eu l'autre de rouge et d'or…**

**Tu veux me faire mourir ou quoi ! gueula le Serpentard**

**Bah…sa serait pas de refus…**

**J'vais te faire crever moi !**

**Bon sa va sa va…puisque nous allons passer…un bout de temps dans la meme pièce…sa te dirais pas de faire la paix ? demanda Harry.**

**Malfoy sembla réfléchir un moment puis lui tendit la main en signe d'acceptation, puis il eu un grand sourire lorsque Harry la prit.**

**Pourquoi tu souris comme sa ? demanda Harry.**

**J'ai vu des choses…dans ta tête…répondit le vert et argent avec un sourire narquois**

**Quoi ! Et…qu'est…qu'est-ce que ta vu ?**

**Des choses assez amusantes vois-tu…je n'aurais jamais imaginer que saint Potter fantasmerait sur moi un jour…**

**Je…je ne …**

**N'essaie pas de te défiler…j'avoue que sa me plaît par contre…**

**Que je me défile ?**

**Imbécile…**

**Je ne te suis plus là… marmonna le brun.**

**Amène toi je vais te montrer…mon petit canard d'amour…**

**Attend…comment tu ma appeler ? **

**Tu va me suivre oui ! cria Malfoy en le prenant par la main**

**Oui lieutenant ! **

**Potter ne se fit pas prier plus et suivit Malfoy qui le mena au lit vert et argent. Le blond défi le lit mais stoppa net son geste les yeux ronds.**

**Quoi ? demanda le brun.**

**Les…draps…c'est quoi cet ourson jaune !**

**Harry se retourna et éclata de rire.**

**C'est Winnie l'ourson ! s'exclama-t-il**

**QUI !**

**Un personnage de dessins animé pour enfants…**

**Mais bordel je vais faire des cauchemars moi ! **

**Bébé lala…**

**C'est un mensonge ! Je vais t'en faire un bébé lala moi, le balafré !**

**Et cette dispute finie en ébat amoureux et passionné.**

**C'est un Sévérus tout énerver qui les réveilla le lendemain en frappant à la porte comme un débile…**

**QUOI ! gueula Draco**

**J'AI PERDU MON PORTE-FEUILLE ! pleurnicha Snape de l'autre coter de la porte**

**Tu nous réveille juste pour sa ! **

**Mais…mais…je t'ai apporter des provisions que ta maman d'amouuuuuuur a envoyer pour son petit Drakounet ! et elle veut une belle photo de son garçon …**

**On est pas dans un studio de photographie bordel… revient plus tard la je veux dormir !**

**Mais moi j'ai faim…marmonna Harry**

**Très bien ! le blond se leva et alla ouvrir la porte a son parrain, il prit le sac de provisions et referma la porte…**

**Y'a quoi à manger dans ton beau sac Drakounet ?**

**Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et je te scalpe…**

**J'ai faim !**

**Pour toute réponse, Malfoy lui envoya le sac de nourriture au visage et se rhabilla…**

**Le brun lui montra un petit contenant toute sorte de couleur avec un grand sourire et demanda :**

**Tu veux un peu de sorbet ?**

**FIN**

**- Le dernier mot doit être "sorbet"**

**- Ce doit être un one-shot**

**- Ce doit être un Drarry**

**- Il doit être question de flocons d'avoine à quelque part**

**- Dumbledor doit faire une intervention PERTINENTE**

**- Winnie l'ourson doit être à quelque part**

**- Snape doit perdre son portefeuille**

**- Tu dois placer les mots suivants :**

** Lieutenant**

** Mensonge**

** Provision**

** Canard d'amour**

** Studio**


End file.
